Mercy
by UltimateNinja98
Summary: Lafayette recieves a mysterious visitor


MERCY All characters created by Charlaine Harris

It was raining outside, the drops of rain mercilessly hitting the window of a small  
house in Bon Temps, Louisiana.

The house belonged to a man named Lafayette, who worked part time as a cook in a place called "Merlotte's Bar".

It had long since gone dark outside, the clouds moving slowly overhead, a  
crescent moon barely visible amongst the thunder and rain.

"Sheesh, it gonna pour all night?"

Lafayette said, looking out the window of his house, streaks of rain blurring his reflection. He swiftly let go of the string holding up the window panes, and let it fall with a small thud.

He was wearing a red tanktop and some black jean shorts, that hugged his muscular legs. His eyelids were covered with red eyeshadow, and his lips were lightly covered with a dark maroon.

" I might as well get me some tea after what just happened" He mumbled to himself.

Lafayette was gay you see , and he had just gotten  
himself into some deep shit. He had grown up in Louisiana all his life, and it was hard being black and gay in such a small town.

He was very muscular and could hold his own in a fight, but people always  
seemed to give him shit. But he had always been able to handle the situation, gazing at anyone who crossed him with his beautiful dark brown eyes, or a swift punch with his fist. But things were different now, because he had been dabbling in V.

V was vampire, blood, and it worked as sort of an aphrodisiac,  
causing people to feel aroused or feel great pangs of strength. He had been getting V from a gay vampire he was exchanging sexual favors with, and he had gotten caught.

The vampire leaders of that area had tracked him down, and he had been abducted one night while he was taking out the trash. He had been stripped out of his possessions and chained in a basement for about a month, while the other people he was chained up with slowly disappeared. It was the scariest shit he had every experienced in his life, and Lafayette sure did have a LOT of experiences.

Finally, when he thought he was going to die,  
a vampire leader, a sheriff, as they called them, had let him go in exchange for information. He was a tall vampire Named Eric, who had shoulder length blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

Lafayette thought that was one of the scariest motherfuckers he had seen in his life, and wasn't sure how to act around him.

He had been released from that dungeon also because he had been found by a girl named Sookie, who was friends with Lafayette and knew his cousin, Tara.

Unfortunately, Lafayette hadn't been freed without getting shot in the leg by some blonde bitch in a halter top, which caused him to lose a considerable  
amount of blood.

He had agreed to help Eric, and his vampire assistants Pam and Chow if they would help him. They did, and Lafayette had been freed, but with a great deal of trauma and weight on his shoulders.

It had been a month since that shit had happened, and Lafayette was still getting over it.

He had just recently been visited by Eric, who had offered him blood from his arm to heal his leg. He didn't trust that dude at all, but he was in severe pain, and Eric's words had convinced him.

After drinking about a pint of blood from Eric's arm, Lafayette had felt like his old self again, dancing around his house, and shaking his ass. But Eric had other business it seemed and quickly left, leaving Lafayette relieved.

He had swore to the Lord he would never cross paths with those fucking vampires again, and sure as hell wouldn't dabble in V anymore. This was some serious shit, and it had been about 6 days since Eric had  
shown up in his window, offering the ''healing elixir'' that was his blood.

Lafayette let out a small sigh as he poured himself a cup of hot tea, the liquid swirling into the small China cup as steam rose from the top of the liquid.

" That Eric, sure was fine as hell though," Lafayette said to himself, as he took a seat on his leather recliner, slowly putting the hot cup of tea to his lips.

He was startled by a sharp knock at his door, which caused him to ''clutch his pearls'' as he would say, putting his hand up to his throat when he was startled. He walked to the door, and gazed through the peep hole.

" Oh my god," he said, seeing the figure of Eric outside his door.

"Lafayette, it's me, Eric," Eric had said, his voice cold yet caring.

" What the fuck Eric, why are you at my door? Pam told me about the V, I already sold the amount You gave me!"

Lafayette said angrily, angry that Eric still had so much control over him.

" It is not about the V, Lafayette" Eric said, his voice getting slightly annoyed.

Lafayette could see a small sadness in Eric's eyes . Eric had since cut his air to about his ears, and he was looking very suave in a white long sleeve shirt and  
leather jacket.

"Let me in Lafayette, I need to talk to you" Eric looked right into the peephole, gazing at Lafayette, staring straight into his soul.

"All right, damn, hold on Mr. vampire," Lafayette said as he opened the door and stared right into Eric's cold blue eyes.

"Come on in" Lafayette said, as Eric gave him a sly grin, walking past him into the house.

Lafayette quickly shut the door, and locked it, resting his back against the wood, thinking, " Damn, what am I getting myself into this time."

Eric gazed around Lafayette's house, looking at the neat yet garish surroundings, and turned to face Lafayette, a small tear of blood running his cheek.

"I have lost someone very dear to me, Lafayette," Eric said with a tone of seriousness in his voice. Eric looked like a lost child, his handsome features almost broken somehow, his face distant.

Eric quickly moved infront of Lafayette, almost crushing him between himself and the door.

" I…I'm sorry to hear that" Lafayette croaked weakly, afraid, Eric was going to take his rage out on him.

"Please don't kill me," Lafayette said, his eyes losing their luster and his hands pressed against the side of the wooden door. Eric simply smiled, and Lafayette's fear slowly melted away.

"I came here because I want something from you Lafayette," Eric moved his face closer to Lafayette's, his breath heavy on Lafayette's lips.

"I lost my maker. His name was Godric, and I feel a deep sense of loneliness in my heart." Eric stared straight into Lafayette's eyes, and Lafayette put his arms around Eric's waist, pulling him closer.

" You must have loved him very much," Lafayette said, wondering why Eric was opening up to him, and why he had his arms around Eric's waist.

" Yes, I did," Eric replied, putting his hand on Lafayette's cheek and caressing it.  
"But there is something about you, Lafayette, that interests me greatly. "

Lafayette smiled slowly, knowing where this was leading.

" I'll do anything I can for you, I ain't shy."

Eric's face suddenly seemed full of life, his eyes bright like fire.

"That's good, because I'm going to fuck you silly," Eric said, pressing his lips against Lafayette's, sliding his tongue into Lafayette's mouth. His body went into a warm embrace with Lafayette.

Lafayette returned the sensual kiss, running his tongue across Eric's mouth and fangs. Lafayette was ecstatic, was Eric really going to fuck him? And Lafayette was no bitch bottom, but if Eric wanted to fuck him he couldn't really say," No" now could he?

Lafayette quickly slid Eric's Leather jacket off, and threw it on the floor, while Eric turned Lafayette's body around and bent him over the top of the nearby leather recliner.

Lafayette could feel his red tank top being ripped off by Eric and he quickly unbuttoned his black jean shorts, letting them slide to the floor. He kicked the shorts to the side of the recliner.

He could hear the rustle of Eric taking off his shirt and jeans.

" I have had very few men in my life, but I am going to enjoy this," Eric said, his fangs fully revealed from his mouth.

He gave Lafayette's bare ass a good slap, sliding his hands up and down Lafayette's back.

Lafayette let out a small cry of pleasure.

"Good thing I wasn't wearing any underwear" Lafayette said as he reached around and slid his hand across Eric's nipples and chest and caressed his stomach and thighs.

Lafayette turned around to give Eric a kiss, and let out a cry of horror. Eric was totally naked, his penis fully erect, his muscular ,lean body glowing in the lights of his house.

Quite a sight to behold.

But Lafayette saw his face, a contorted animalistic face. The face of a creature he would only see in a nightmare.

A vampire's _true face_.

Eric was breathing heavily, fangs sharp and long, little drops of sweat  
running down his body.

"Oh my God"

Lafayette was amazed and frightened at the same time.

" Are you frightened by me, my dear Lafayette?" Eric said, lust in his voice.

Lafayette muscular body shook as he stared at that vampiric face, but he pulled Eric to him, folding his arms around Eric's nude body and gave him a deep kiss. He got a big handful of Eric's soft, muscular ass.

"No, I ain't. You just too fine to pass up, vampire or not."

Eric smiled, and sank his teeth deep into Lafayette's shoulder, gulping up the warm blood that was dripping from the wound.

"Ah, shit, that hurts," Lafayette cried. Lafayette wasn't so sure about this now.

"Mercy!" He yelled.

Eric removed his fangs from Lafayette's soldier, blood gushing from his mouth, and he looked at Lafayette with his sexy blue eyes.

" That was just the beginning, baby.'' Eric said, turning Lafayette around in the blink of an eye.

Lafayette rested his stomach and chest on the back of the recliner as Eric opened him up, hands on Lafayette's shoulders. He spit a bit of warm blood into Lafayette's ass.

" Oh Jesus," Lafayette said, feeling Eric's warm vampire cock slide into him.  
Eric leaned hard onto Lafeyette, drinking the blood from his shoulder while he slowly went deeper And deeper.

"Eric, wait, I ain't used to this," Lafayette said, holding onto Eric's thighs as Eric was fucking him.

The muscles inside his stomach were on fire, it was like someone was shoving a lance into him.

Eric ignored him, pulling Lafayette deeper into his waist, rocking the recliner back and forth, blood dripping from his teeth and chin.

" Oh God, I can feel him, I can feel that fucking vampire deep inside me," Lafayette thought.

Eric was balls deep in Lafayette now, the recliner barely able to withstand the force as Lafayette struggled to stand upright.

"Not so fast, Eric, you're too deep, it hurts like hell!"

Lafayette screamed, but Eric simply grinned, tightening His grip on Lafayette's shoulders. All Lafayette could think about was that damn vampire face, that  
beautiful, aroused, frightening face.

Lafayette could feel Eric slide in and out of him, his chest almost being crushed by the recliner.

"Fuck, Eric, you're like a jackrabbit!"

Lafayette was finally getting used to it, his body fully accepting Eric, feeling every inch of pleasure ram into him again and again.

" Oh god, I'm Gonna Cum," Lafayette moaned.

Eric let out a deep, short laugh.

Lafayette released onto the back of the recliner with a heavy moan.

"You truly are special, Lafayette," Eric said, leaning over and nibbling on his ear.

Lafayette turned his head slightly to gaze at Eric, but Eric let out a bloodcurdling yell, in a language he couldn't understand. Eric gave Lafayette one hard final thrust, and Lafayette could feel Eric release inside him.

Eric collapsed onto Lafayette, his cock still in him. Lafayette could feel the sweat and blood on his back,But somehow it was exciting. It was a hell of a lot of pain, but a whole lot of pleasure too.

"Well I'll be damned, you sure do know how to fuck," Lafayette said.

Eric kissed his shoulder, and got up, blood and sweat covering his body.  
He looked like a fucking Monster, Lafayette thought.

But his face gradually turned back to normal and he helped Lafayette up from the  
back of the broken recliner.

" I have to go soon, can I use your shower?" Eric said, his chest moving up and down, breathing heavily.

"Of course," Lafayette said, looking down at all the blood that was running down his leg.

"I guess I was a little rough with you," Eric said, feeling a bit bad.

" You sure as hell was, but it's fine," Lafayette replied, struggling to catch his  
breath.

" Why don't you join me in the shower, I can heal your shoulder for you."

Eric seemed relieved that Lafayette wasn't hurt too badly. He walked over to the teacup that Lafayette had been drinking out of and stared at it, wondering if humans would always be so fragile.

Lafayette, walked over to Eric and put his arms around him, hugging him, and Eric gave him a sly grin, wrapping his arms around Lafayette's body.

Eric and Lafayette knew they would see each other again,  
rain pouring heavily onto the roof, and dripping down the windows.


End file.
